musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Suffragette City:David Bowie
Artist: David Bowie Album: The Rise And Fall Of Ziggy Stardust And The Spiders From Mars Appears On (Mixes): The Boys And Girls Are Lifting Up Their Plates; Dad's Guitar Stuff Song Notes: Oh, here's a rare song no one's ever heard of, either. Wow. This is from The Rise And Fall Of Ziggy Stardust And The Spiders From Mars, which is a pretty keen album, though I like Diamond Dogs more. David Bowie's pretty cool, though he had a real dry patch in the 1980s. I mean, jeez, some of that stuff is just embarrassing. Wow. Man. Anyway, though, this is squarely in one of the bookend-y Good Eras, so, there you go. (In case you're wondering, Heathen is a grand album as well.) If you're wondering why I'm pulling out a David Bowie track, it's mainly because of an in-joke. See, a while ago, my SO and I were at a show, and we saw a poster for the Misfats. She hadn't heard of them, so I told her about the band—see, they're a Misfits cover band, only instead of basically just being a cover band, they're a FAT cover band. They're a bunch of fat guys, who sing Misfits songs, only with all the lyrics changed to be about food. (I am guessing sorta like a world in which "Beat It" was the high-selling parody of the ultra-triple-billion-platinum "Eat It".) Anyway, we got to thinking about how there should be Fat Versions of other bands and acts (there was a detour about other cover bands defined by their characteristics, like MiniKISS), and the one we sort of obsessed over was Fat David Bowie. (Partially because David Bowie is awesome, but mainly because he's so slight. Also, we'd been listening to a lot of Bowie lately.) So, basically, you'd have the various different stages of his career. You'd get Fatty Stardust (and the Fatasses From Mars), the Fat White Duke, The Man Who Fell To Earth (Because He Was Too Fat), etc. And then you'd have various songs changed. "John, I'm Only Eating", "Meatball Meatball", "Want A Mars (Bar)?", "Look Back In Hunger", "'Heroes'" (about the sandwich), and my favorite, "Lunchonette City". ....I guess if you're wondering why I'm REALLY pulling out a David Bowie track, rather than something that's, you know, just a little bit more obscure, I suppose I can level with you. I've been updating the artist listings over at at Your Subculture Soundtrack, and IQU and David Bowie have both appeared on other mix CDs, and I'm trying to update all of them with Artist Pages, but this gives me an added excuse to fill in the information for these, since, you know, instead of just pulling them as "done" off one list (which are pretty much all the ones that are left right now), I'll get to pull them off two! (And in the case of David Bowie, he'll also jump off the list!) So, anyway, since I am all about plugging out projects I'm involved with, apparently, I just wanted to plug that some, and mention a newbies guide I wrote a week or so ago, to hopefully encourage people to contribute! And we also started a section for related essays, so if you've got any lying around, you can post those there! I'll be happy to help out! I'll be your best friend! C'mon! ....aw, you're mean. - Rev. Syung Myung Me Category:Songs Category:1976 singles